Nalu Oneshot- Prove It
by Timothynvb
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is in a little trouble. Loke, the school playboy, is hitting on her and stealing her first kiss. Natsu Dragneel is just a bystander who happened to love Lucy. What will Natsu do? What does he need to prove? Who takes Lucy's first kiss? Nalu shipping!


Hey readers out there! This is my second fanfic! It's a oneshot so there's no sequel sadly… Oh well! Please comment and give me feedback! Hope you enjoy!

Nalu… 3

"Ok… See ya later Levy!" Lucy called out to her friend as she went left to go to the cafeteria. Standing in line before her was Natsu, a handsome boy with surprising salmon hair. "Oh! Hey Luce." He greeted. Lucy could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. _**He said my name!**_ "Uh… Hi…?" Lucy started twiddling her fingers unconsciously. Natsu chuckled and walked to get his food. Lucy slowly walked forward after him. She soon strode over to line up to pay for her chicken and she tripped… She yelped as her face made contact to the ground. "OW!" _**Waa! My boobs! They're squished!**_ Lucy could vaguely hear Natsu laughing in the distance. She lifted her head up slowly with tears forming in her eyes. Lucy stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, her eyes asking for help. Natsu smirked, walked to the girl and crouched over. "Heh… Do you need help Luce…?" Natsu asked, extending his hand. Lucy gratefully accepted the offer and grabbed it. She dusted her skirt and bowed in thanks. Lucy ran off in embarrassment.

"You did what?!" Levy asked as she tried to not burst out in laughter. Lucy had just told her what had gone down. "BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Levy couldn't hold it in. Lucy slapped her in the head. "BAKA! Shut up!" Lucy pouted. "But how romantic would it have been if he caught you when you fell?" Levy said dreamily. Lucy rolled her eyes. "You and your romance novels…" Lucy got up and walked off to her locker. "Hey! Wait up!"

~ A Few Weeks Later ~

Lucy lined up at the cafeteria again, and Natsu was in front of her. "Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted. "Hi…" "Oh and don't worry about falling today. I'll catch you this time." Natsu winked. "Oh ok-" Lucy cut her sentence short as she realised what he had said. She blushed. _**Holy. Shit.**_ Natsu touched her cheek lightly. "Cutie…" They shuffled forward again. Lucy stared at her feet. They finally reached the front of the line but sadly stopped one step away from the entrance. Natsu turned around and messed up Lucy's hair. "We're nearly there, don't die on me." Lucy pouted, trying to fix up her hair.

Once they reached inside, the grade 10 playboy, Loke, approached Lucy. Natsu eyed him for a few seconds before turning completely around to watch his every move. Loke came dangerously close to Lucy and played with her hair. "Don't touch me!" Lucy slapped his hand away. "Aw… You're a feisty one aren't you?" Loke grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly. He slowly leaned closer for a… Kiss? Lucy's eyes widened. She couldn't avoid it. Loke made sure of it by holding her chin in place**. **_**My first kiss taken away by a player?! **_Lucy squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the slimy lips that belonged to Loke, but it never came. Loke let go of her wrist and face.

Lucy opened up one eye to see if it was safe. She looked around and saw Natsu had him in a head lock. "Let go of me!" Natsu threw Loke to the ground and stood protectively in front of Lucy. "Don't touch my girlfriend!" Natsu shouted. "Girlfriend?" Lucy and Loke both questioned. Natsu nodded. He turned his head to Lucy. "You ok babe?" _**Babe?**_"Yep…" Lucy replied in a high pitched voice. "Dude, don't touch my girl." "Well, if you say you're her boyfriend, prove it." Loke smirked. "P-p-prove it?" Lucy echoed. "Yep." Loke crossed his arms and sniggered. Natsu turned to face Lucy. "Can we please not do this…?" Lucy asked, getting more flushed and nervous by the minute.

_**Now my first kiss is taken by my crush. I'm ok with that.**_ "Well, do you want to get this slob off your back? Kiss me. Or I'll kiss you." Natsu explained, shrugging his shoulders. "That was blunt…" Lucy looked to her right and Loke was still standing there. "Come on. I don't have all day. Smooch already." He was becoming impatient. "If you don't kiss her Natsu, I might go do it myself." With that line, Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek. She tensed up at first but eased when he stroked her. Natsu leaned down and lightly kissed her lips, as if to test it, and then he smashed his lips against Lucy's. Natsu slightly licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lucy gasped which allowed Natsu's tongue to plunge in. Their tongues fought for dominance until Lucy got lazy and gave up. "YAY!" They break away to see Levy cheering. "Oh… Sorry…" Natsu looked at Levy in annoyance. "Don't interrupt us next time. Kay?" "Next time…?" Lucy questioned. "Definitely you cutie. You coming babe?" _**Babe… I've got to get used to that…**_**  
><strong> 


End file.
